


Go In And Out The Window

by undernightlight



Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Finn is grounded. He's studying for an exam, that is, until he hears some tapping on his window.[Teen/Highschool AU]
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603210
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Go In And Out The Window

Finn was sat on his bed. He had a test in a few days and he should study. The studying was boring and his eyes were starting to hurt with the strain over the textbook. With that, he sat back, stretched, and rubbed his eyes. His music was quietly cycling through his study playlist - mostly lo-fi tracks that gave him good vibes - when he heard a light tap-tap sound. Frowning, he paused his music. A moment later, tap-tap. Tap-tap-.

He unfolded his legs and stood, going to his window. Upon looking out, he saw his boyfriend looking up, a few small stones in his hand, smile beaming when he saw Finn. His window was stiff, but he unlatched and gave a strong shove up to slide it open. “Poe,” he shout-whispered down to him, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see you, why else would I be here?”

“I’m grounded, you know that.”

“That’s why I came to you. Mind if I come up?”

If he was sensible, Finn would tell Poe to go away, and that he’d see him on Monday anyway, but when it came to Poe, Finn was never sensible and vary rarely thought ahead, and so he sighed with a smile, “Come on then, just be quiet, please.” Poe’s smile always made him feel like he’d won the lottery, and he felt that when Poe looked up and started for the side of the house.

It wasn’t the first time Poe had climbed his way up, but it was far from a regular occurrence either. Finn kept his head hung out the window to watch and make sure Poe didn’t get himself hurt. Poe managed just fine, and scaled up to Finn’s bedroom window in record time. Gently and as quietly as possible, Finn helped pull him into the room. Poe tumbled a little, landing on his knees, but all in all, it was a success.

Scrambling to his feet, Poe was still smiling when he stretched up slightly to kiss Finn, soft and delicate. As much as Finn should be mad at his studying being interrupted, he could never be mad at Poe.

“What are doing here?” Finn asked again, less agitated or confused, but still just as curious.

“Well, I knew you were grounded, and I knew I’d miss you, and I also knew you’d be overworking yourself,” and Poe gave a wide and lazy gesture to Finn’s bed, covered in notebooks and textbooks and loose paper and pens and highlighters, the only space left free was a Finn shaped gap. “So,” he continued, “I thought I’d come surprise you, grace you with my presence of course.”

“Of course,” Finn responded, sarcasm dripping but still warm.

“And I brought snacks, and couple DVDs, my headphone splitters, and a proper little surprise too, but that last one’s for later.”

Poe swung his backpack off and started unloading while Finn worked to clean off his bed, gathering his study supplies in a tall, awkward pile and dumping them on his desk. When Poe said he brought snacks, he meant he brought a convenience store worth of sugar and coated carbohydrates, not that Finn was complaining. The DVDs he’d brought were films that they’d both seen before, and both watched together on more than one occasion, but that didn’t stop them from loving them.

Surprisingly, it was an easy decision on what film to watch - The Princess Bride.

A classic, Poe had shouted at him when he found out Finn had never seen it, and demanded that they watch it that night. It was late and they were snuggled up on Poe’s couch, his parents away from the weekend and the house to themselves, and they sat impossibly close under the blanket. At some point, they started holding hands, and that night, they kissed for the first time.

From now until he died, The Princess Bride would be one of Finn’s favourite films.

Arranging themselves was a little difficult with the laptop, but they managed to balance it on their legs. Starting with the fiery hot chips, they played the film, headphone splitters being put to good use.

Poe was usually quite a talkative person, but he was more than happy to sit silently and watch a movie. His head rest on Finn’s shoulder, and stayed that way for the entire film. They made their way through the arsenal of snacks - chips and Jolly Ranchers and Swedish Fish which Poe did not like one bit, but he bought two boxes because Finn lover them - but as some point, Poe stopped eating. Finn didn’t notice at first, but when he realised he’d eaten nearly the entire bag of M&Ms by himself, he looked over and saw Poe fast asleep, mouth hanging open ever slightly. He looked so sweet when he was asleep, Finn thought, leaning over and kissing the top of his head, and he continued with the film.

With about ten minutes left, Poe woke up, a sudden intake of air signalling to Finn. He sat up, wiping the slight drool from the corner of his mouth on the back of his sleeve, and looking over to Finn, who smiled before kissing Poe’s temple.

“Sleep well?” He asked.

Poe nodded, still a little sleepy in his movements, but he managed to wake himself up as the film was ending. Most of the snacks had been eaten up, and Poe decided to leave the remaining ones with Finn, who’d probably need the sugar more than him.

It was late, and Poe needed to leave. He wanted to stay, but he couldn’t, they both knew that. They managed to get to their feet, Poe’s a little numb but still working, and he pulled a jacket from his backpack and pulled it on. It’d be a little chilly out, but nothing he couldn’t manage. “Hey, I got you a little present.”

From his bag, he produced a neatly wrapped box, and he handed it to Finn. With an almost sceptical smile, Finn opened it. Inside the box, was a small golden star on a gold chain. Finn took it out with a smile, and admired the necklace. “I saw it and I thought of you, you know, because you like space and like to go stargazing.” Poe sounded a little nervous, and Finn couldn’t help but smile.

“I love it, thank you.” He put it on, and if felt comfortable. It wasn’t heavy or anything like that, but having a necklace from Poe, it felt right with him. He smiled still, and lent forward to kiss Poe. It was long and slow and sweet, neither wanted to have to stop but they did, Poe had to leave. “I’ll see you Monday, okay?”

With one foot out the window, Poe nodded, “See you Monday. Call me though over the weekend, okay?”

“Of course.” They exchanged another quick kiss before Poe made his way out of the window and started down the side of the house. Finn watched again, and continued to watch as Poe grabbed his bike propped up against the side of the house and ride off.


End file.
